


How Low Can You Get?

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has had all day to come up with a retaliation for Ryo's dressing act [See 'The Art of Dressing].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Low Can You Get?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**How Low Can You Get?**

Dee and Ryo had been together for a few months now, trying to sneak as much private time together as possible. They really couldn't be too open about their relationship without endangering their jobs. But now they had the chance at a short 'pseudo-honeymoon'. Ryo's Aunt Elena, bless her heart, decided to help them out a bit by taking Bikky for 2 weeks before his summer vacation was over. Living on a rural shoreline was quite a bit of incentive for Bikky to want to visit too.

Both she and her husband approved of the men's relationship –especially after they saw first-hand the positive effects each one had on the other. They had gained a witty, intelligent, handsome second nephew. They had also inherited a grand-nephew, albeit a tad more grown up than expected, but even he was a little charmer. Although he was truly a 'street kid', Ryo's love and attention had started to make a lasting change in him. Bikky had spent some time together with Rick and Elena over the past two years but none since Ryo and Dee had become lovers. While giving the men some much needed time by themselves, Elena wanted to use the time to make sure Bikky was ok with the current situation, and assure him that he had a bit more family to relate to and rely on.

Right now Dee and Ryo had a little 'game' they played with each other, all in fun, testing one's resistance to the other's sexual charms. Sometimes a prank was included at no extra charge. Normally neither man won – or possibly both did, depending on how you looked at it. And with Bikky away for two weeks the game had become the number one bedroom sport.

Dee had spent half of the day trying to formulate the perfect retort to Ryo's "reverse strip' routine he had received earlier that morning. After rejecting dozens of ideas he had finally come up with something he felt was totally appropriate – though potentially dangerous if Ryo found a handy weapon before he escaped his reach.

He had to hand it to Ryo – he was a fast learner and knew which of his buttons to push. A short time ago he hadn't dared do anything like he was planning, but Ryo was rapidly becoming more at ease with their relationship. Oh, he'd catch some serious flack for this, but in the end he knew Ryo would accept it as 'all in fun'. And maybe he would want to take it a step farther: he could only hope, couldn't he?

Lately some of the things that Ryo had suggested they try even surprised Dee. _When_ _ **does**_ _he find the time to research all this stuff he's coming up with? Maybe I need to check out Baby's laptop a little closer. And I wonder what his retaliation will be to this, after yelling at me for an hour of course?_

Ryo had called from the courthouse around 3 stating the case had recessed for the day and he would be heading home by 5. He wanted to make a stop at the precinct to update the case records and get his report done as soon as possible so he wouldn't forget any details. He had taken notes but there was always a detail or two that got missed. What he didn't add was the fact that he wanted all the loose ends wrapped up because he didn't want to think about them later this evening. He was looking forward to whatever Dee had planned and didn't want any nagging doubts about details invading either his thoughts or his enjoyment.

Surprisingly Dee had offered to get dinner together. Ryo wasn't too concerned since the planned dinner was roast chicken and vegetables – fairly Dee-proof. But he did ask if Dee would be able to handle making dinner, especially after the oven mitt incident. Dee feigned ignorance of the event, stating he must be mistaking him for Bikky. And after all, Dee reasoned to himself, he had replaced all the burnt linens, so no real harm had been done. Except for the smell that lingered for days.

Ryo came home to Dee dressed much like a waiter –black slacks and vest, stark white shirt, and a clip-on bow tie at his neck. He even had a towel draped over his one arm which completed the look.

Passing the dining room he noticed the table setting– candles graced the table along with the gold-edged tablecloth and napkins, the good china and crystal wine glasses, an ice bucket, and a small bouquet of wildflowers. It looked like a holiday setting. This was starting to look like a fun aroma of the baking chicken filled the air to add to the festive feel. He was going to be pampered tonight! But there had to be a catch somewhere – revenge was involved.

 _I wonder if he has strawberries and whipped cream in the fridge?_ Ryo pondered.

Dee informed him that dinner would be in another half hour and ushered him to the sofa. There on the coffee table was the tea set Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick had given them with Ryo's favorite tea already steeping in the pot, a small shortbread scone, and the day's newspaper. As Ryo settled on the sofa he gave Dee a suspicious glance.

"Don't worry, it's all safe. Trust me. And it just gets better from here. Now, do you want to pour your tea or shall I do the honors? It should be done steeping by now." Ryo indicated he would handle the tea so Dee leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips before retreating to the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen doorway he turned and called back, "Don't change your clothes. I want you dressed just are you are now, OK?"

Ryo nodded in reply, and settled comfortably on the sofa as he skimmed though the newspaper and listened to the background noises that issued from the kitchen. It was a bit frustrating for him to do since he just wanted to get up and help. But he knew that he would be promptly evicted from the room if he tried to put even one foot past the doorway. He did jump once when he heard Dee yelp and curse, but Dee immediately followed it with, "I'm all right – I just burned my arm a little on the oven rack. No need to panic or dial 911. And no flames – absolutely NO flames this time!"

When dinner was ready and on the table Dee returned to escort Ryo to the dining room, holding his chair for him as he sat down. The candles had been lit, the wine poured, and the plates filled with the appetizing meal. Ryo was impressed; everything was done perfectly. Dee had already put on his suit jacket and the two men sat and enjoyed their meal as if they were in a 5 star restaurant. After some idle conversation Ryo filled Dee in on the happenings at the courthouse so he would be up-to-speed when they got to work tomorrow.

When the meal ended Ryo insisted on helping to clean up. Dee tried his best to talk him out of it but to no avail. So both removed their jackets, rolled up their sleeves, and donned the personalized aprons they kept hung up in the kitchen. Again Ryo was surprised. He expected a hurricane-style disaster in the kitchen but very little was out of place. A few dishes were in the sink but nowhere near the mess he had envisioned. And a quick glance didn't reveal any strawberries in the fridge – but there was whipped cream.

They were on first shift this week so showers were the next order of the evening, then bed. Dee went first while Ryo finished cleaning up the dining room. While Dee was still showering Ryo changed from his suit to his dark blue silk bathrobe to await his turn in the bathroom, and was reading his newest book, a murder mystery of course.

Dee strode into the room wearing nothing but the towel around his hips. "Shower's all yours babe; I left you some hot water." Ryo soaked in the scene. Dee's hair was still quite wet, sending rivulets of water down his chest and back only to be captured by the towel.

Dee smiled at Ryo, _time for round one._

He knew he had Ryo's attention so the show was on. It was his turn to tease. While Dee was an ass man Ryo preferred the chest and abdomen. Pulling the towel from around his waist he used it to dry his hair. He was facing Ryo and used every chest and abdomen muscle he could to finish the job, managing to keep his face hidden most of the time while he carefully watched Ryo.

When he was satisfied that his hair was dry enough – and Ryo was bothered enough – he strode to the hamper and bent exactly as Ryo had that morning. As he straightened up he heard Ryo hurriedly leave the bed and head for the shower. The book was forgotten in the middle of the bed.

 _Round one to me_ , thought Dee.

When Ryo exited the bathroom the whole apartment was dark except for the bedroom. He could hear soft music and the ceiling light in the bedroom was on but dimmed a bit. The scent of the vanilla candles was drifting slowly through the apartment. When he entered the bedroom Dee was stretched out on the bed wearing his red bikini briefs flipping through a sports magazine.

Dee smiled and looked up at Ryo, dropping the magazine by the side of the bed and held out his hand. "Come here, I want to thank you personally for the lovely show you put on this morning." A smirk replaced the smile on his face. "Plus I think we need to talk about a few things."

Seeing the humor in Dee's eyes Ryo obligingly stretched out on the bed next to him. "So, does someone want to register a complaint? Do you feel you were mistreated somehow? What can I do for you?" Ryo trailed his fingers down Dee's chest to the top of the briefs. "Do you have a 'problem' that needs to be taken care of? It looks like it from here." He stroked the rapidly growing bulge encased within the red knit fabric.

"Yes, I do have a complaint. It seems my lover set me up this morning, got me fully loaded then pulled the trigger, so to speak, without any concern for my personal well-being." Dee's hands were already untying the belt to the robe. "I do believe he owes me. What do you think?" His hands were roaming over Ryo's body – caressing his chest and neck while he managed to slide the robe down over his shoulders, limiting Ryo's movement a bit.

"Sounds fair to me" replied Ryo in a rather husky voice. Dee had managed to pin both his arms down and was working on his nipples, alternately nipping, licking, and sucking. Ryo was already breathing erratically just from those simple touches.

Taking that as his cue to go to the next phase Dee shifted his right leg to lie between Ryo's legs and seductively rubbed against his naked body. After leaving a trail of love nips and kisses up his chest he paused and looked Ryo square in the eyes. "Ryo, you do know that I like to watch you, right?" His right hand still wandered randomly around Ryo's body.

"I thought that was quite obvious by my performance this morning. Umm, oooh, don't stop, that felt good." Ryo moaned hoarsely and snuggled a bit closer, if possible, to Dee.

Dee inwardly grinned. This was gonna work. "I'd like to ask you to do something special, just for me. Please?"

The alarms went off in Ryo's mind. This is it – retaliation time. Ryo looked at his partner with wariness in his eyes. He replied, with little love in his voice, "What do you want me to do?"

"Ryo! Trust me. Nothing you haven't done before. Make yourself come, but just for me – as I watch? I'll sit in the chair over there and you can perform for me, please? I can get you started if you'd like ..."

It took a bit more convincing but eventually Ryo shyly consented to Dee's request. Murmuring words of encouragement Dee sat in the chair and enjoyed the view. It may have been part of the plan but Dee really did like watching Ryo do anything, and if it involved something sexual in nature that only increased the enjoyment exponentially. As he watched his partner pleasuring himself he again found his thoughts wandering to how he was fortunate enough to find such a dream companion.

By now Ryo was getting to the point of no return. His movements were more erratic, hurried, frantic. His breath was ragged gasps; it would soon be over. His damp hair clung to his forehead, his body glistened with perspiration, his eyes closed tightly, his lips parted allowing low moans to escape, one hand roamed his neck and chest while the other coaxed the climax.

Dee's eyes glazed with love for this man. "Oh baby, what you do to me," he whispered as he watched Ryo arch and reach completion. He _almost_ felt bad about what he was going to do.

Lost in the haze of his climax Ryo didn't hear a thing as Dee left the chair to sit on the bed next to him. He slowly realized that Dee was now beside him, gently stroking and caressing his face. "I love you Ryo. That was beautiful love, I'll remember this forever. Now let me get you cleaned up so we can continue our evening, um? We still have some time to play and I have a few things I would like to show you ... and do to you ... and let you do to me..."

#=#=#=#=#

Ryo woke first, as usual. He felt quite calm and relaxed. Dee had actually been the perfect loving gentleman last evening. He had really expected something more off-the-wall from Dee, but all he got was love and affection. And strawberries with whipped cream. Maybe he had forgiven him that last little flick of a finger yesterday morning. Or maybe he hadn't come up with anything suitable yet. Yeah, that was probably more like it. When it came to revenge Dee was an elephant – he NEVER forgot.

He had made their breakfast and they ate mostly in solitude, shy glances from Ryo told Dee a loving story. Dee on the other hand seemed to have a devilish gleam in his eyes causing Ryo to wonder if he had missed something. He had been so worn out last night that he had fallen asleep before Dee returned from the bathroom. They each cleared and cleaned their dishes before finishing dressing for work.

Ryo always checked his email before leaving for work. Dee heard the laptop start up and readied himself to run. It would only be a few moments before his revenge was enacted. Earlier he had placed his coat on the chair by the door, and had just picked it up when he heard the gasp and the sputtering begin.

"DEE LANE LAYTNER, YOU SNEAKY SON-OF-A BITCHIN' BASTARD! THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!

"Ah-ah, can't prove I'm a bastard. Love you Ryo, but gotta run. I have donut duty today, remember?" Laughing evilly Dee left the apartment quickly, leaving Ryo red-faced and staring at his laptop's brand new background picture while hastily clicking to remove it. Seems Dee had a camera hidden somewhere last night as he 'watched'.

 


	2. And the Beat Goes On....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has finally seen Dee's retaliation. Now the fireworks begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**And the Beat Goes On ….**

Dee arrived at the station with the daily box of donuts for the break room. A cheer came from the assembled CI members, the loudest from Drake as he was the first to attack the tasty pastries.

Dee chuckled as Drake's eyes scanned the box for one of his favorites. "I got the chocolate cream filled for you Drake, on the left there."

"Thanks Dee, you're a pal. Hey, how come you're in before Ryo? This is a rare occasion, even with you having donut duty today."

"Really, he's not here yet?" Merriment glittered in his eyes while a sly smile crept across his lips. "Must be busy with his email or something this morning. I'll have to ask him when he gets in. It's not often I get to rag _him_ about being late. Catch you guys later, gotta start some of that paperwork so Ryo doesn't think I'm goofing off again and get out of here before …"

" **DEE-SEMPAI!** "

Dee's hopes of escaping before being spotted by JJ were thwarted yet again. Thinking quickly to protect himself he thrust the coffee shop cup out toward JJ and made a small motion like he was going to throw it. "Stop right there JJ! I've got hot coffee here and I won't think twice about using it!"

Jim let out a loud laugh, "Damn! JJ stopped! Guess all you have to do is threaten his clothes with stain damage. Way to go Dee!" Jim was poorly disguising his amusement at the panic-stricken look on JJ's face and the dire desperation on Dee's. He did sympathize with Dee, having to deal with that little maniac every day. At least Dee was the only one in the unit on the receiving end of JJ's insane infatuation.

Jim had a pretty good idea that Dee and Ryo had gone from partners and friends to partners and lovers, and if they hadn't yet they would soon. Ryo was crumbling fast and Dee was happier than he had seen him this past year or so. Dee had no time for this nonsense but, for various reasons, had to put up with it to keep up the appearance there was nothing between Ryo and him. He was doing a fairly good job of it too.

"Dee-sempai! Why are you so mean to me this morning? I only want to wish you a good morning!" JJ was pouting, and for once he actually looked hurt. Maybe it was the threat of hot coffee on _his_ clothes for a change.

"And I just want to wish you good morning. But without coffee on my clothes, bruises on my body, or one manic co-worker hanging off my arm." Dee had circled around and was backing through the doorway, still holding his coffee in front of him, unwilling to take his eyes off the silver-blue-haired ball of energy called JJ for even one second. He could hear the rest of the CI unit laughing in the background. He'd make a dash for the Laytner & MacLean office once he fully cleared into the hallway.

The Laytner & MacLean office – oh, that sounded so nice. Due to his slight seniority over Ryo it was about the only place here at the station where he got top billing. Everybody seemed to think he was such a slacker. Maybe they were right in the past, but the past two years partnered with Ryo had taught him a lot. The two meshed perfectly in terms of performing their duties. Dee was 'bad cop', Ryo was 'good cop'. Dee was the expert in strong-arm techniques, Ryo was the expert in diplomacy. Where one was weak the other was strong. They were an unbeatable team, and their 'arrest & conviction' record proved it. That was why they were the only team that had their own private office.

But at home it was reversed. Dee was top dog in most ways, no doubt about it. Ryo occasionally got the urge to take the reins, but more often than not he was content to have Dee controlling their relationship. If Dee wanted to go somewhere or do something that Ryo didn't, all he had to do was turn on the puppy-dog eyes and Ryo would normally give in. He didn't abuse it – he knew a gift when he saw it. _I'm beginning to think that Ryo might even love me as much as I love him. And after last night – oh, man was that hot! Glad I bought the strawberries … I wonder what I can get him to do for chocolate?_

Dee entered the office placing the bag with Ryo's coffee and donut on his desk, then settled at his own desk to leisurely enjoy his donut and await the arrival of the oncoming storm. He didn't have to wait for long.

#=#=#=#=#

As Ryo stormed through the main office area the other members of the CI unit parted before him.

"Wonder what Dee did to him this time?", chirped Drake. "Must have been something really special to get Ryo that upset this early in the day. I don't know about you guys, but I'm steering clear of their office for a while."

"Probably emailed him a bunch of gay porn sites again." laughed Jim. He had seen the look in Dee's eyes when Drake mentioned that Ryo wasn't in yet and knew it was Dee's fault that Ryo was late.

Drake looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Again?"

Jim just laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Ryo came down to the lab a few months back, fuming. Seems Dee sent him about a dozen emails with pictures from gay sites, through the station email system no less."

"Pooh, Ryo's just over-reacting. My Dee couldn't do anything so bad as to cause that kind of reaction." JJ harrumphed and turned to go to his office.

"One of these days JJ will wake up and smell the toast burning," Ted replied to no one in particular.

Ryo was seething when he entered the office. He entered the office, closed the door and leaned against it. One glance at Dee sitting there smirking with donut crumbs on his face just pushed him to the edge. "YOU! … YOU! … YOU TOOK PICTURES! OF ME! WHILE I … I … I ….!" he lamented, starting strong on the first few words but rapidly trailing off to a whimper. Exasperation reflected from his face. He really wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed or angry. In a barely audible, much weaker tone he asked, "How many?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Ryo. Want a donut? I got you a French Cruller since that's your favorite. The bag is on your desk."

Keeping his voice low enough to not attract attention Ryo replied, "Can the niceties Dee. That was a shock! What if Bikky had been home? Or someone else was around? That's not the kind of thing you can easily explain away." Ryo moved to his desk after hanging up his coat, ready to do battle.

Dee went to the door and locked it. "You seem to be more upset about someone else seeing the picture rather than the picture itself. Hmm, am I right?"

Ryo dropped ungracefully into his chair, his arms folded, and glared at Dee.

Dee moved to stand in front of Ryo's desk, placing both hands flatly on the desktop, meeting Ryo's eyes. "As to your concerns: One, Bikky isn't home and two, no one else was in the apartment this morning. Do you really think I would do something like that when others could possibly see something as private as my lover reacting to give me pleasure? That was just between the two of us. And if there had been even the slightest chance of it being seen by someone else I would have stopped you. And knowing you, you've already found and deleted it, right?"

"Yeah, well, I took it off the desktop, and I didn't find any others. But that doesn't mean they aren't there." Ryo shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I took three, but only put one on your laptop, the best one. I wanted to take more but didn't want to chance ruining the surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise? More like shock in my book!", Ryo snapped back.

"I took those pictures for me – and to tease you as revenge for yesterday morning – but still mainly for my enjoyment. I damned near came again just putting that picture on your laptop. You are so sexy no matter what you do, and to do something like that … just for me…. Well, you are my temptation, and I don't resist temptation very well as you know. And I meant what I said last night. It was beautiful then, and it's still beautiful now."

Ryo looked into Dee's eyes and sighed. "Why can't I stay mad at you? One look into your eyes and I just melt." He lowered his gaze, a slight smile taking over his features, and whispered, "It was kinda hot though, wasn't it? And I didn't delete it, I hid it." A light blush quickly took over his face.

"Aw, Ryo, you didn't delete it?" Dee reached over and lifted Ryo's chin to look him in the eyes. "You don't know how hot Babe. And you aren't mad at me are you, you're just embarrassed that I would like something like that!

Ryo nodded slightly, acknowledging the statement while the blush deepened. He didn't feel secure enough yet to let Dee know that he'd like to take some erotic pictures of him too.

"Would you let me take more pictures, with your approval? And if you want, I'll pose for you – any way you want. Well, whatcha say?"

Ryo got redder if possible. The man was reading his mind. "Uh, let me think about it. We have work to do right now."

Dee grinned. If Ryo was willing to think about it, it was a done deal. "Then let's continue this discussion at home – just thinking about that photo is getting me aroused. Love you Ryo." Dee blew him a kiss. He couldn't hold back the grin as he unlocked the door and returned to his desk. His gamble had paid off. Now the fun would really begin.

#=#=#=#=#

Click. Click. Click. Shuffle. Click.

"Dammit, Dee! When I said you could take some pictures I didn't mean every waking minute of the day! Get that camera out of my face, I'm trying to brush my teeth! Next thing I know you'll be snapping pictures while I take a piss! Get out!"

"But I need some 'natural' shots, you know, everyday stuff? Nice sexy masculine looks, hair mussed, unshaven, a 'good morning' hard-on …", whined Dee as Ryo shoved him out of the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"I knew I'd regret saying yes", mumbled Ryo around the toothbrush. _Bet he's waiting outside the door for me to leave._ His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. _A-ha! Now's my chance to get back to the bedroom without a lens in my face!_ He swiftly finished and ran to the bedroom, closing and locking that door behind him. A quick glance on his way to the bedroom showed Dee standing in the living room with his phone in one hand, and the camera in the other.

By the time Dee had finished on the phone Ryo had made good his escape and was again inaccessible behind a locked door. "Ryo? You locked me out? You never lock the door. OK, I'm sorry, I'll put the camera down. Open the door, please?"

"Sorry, not buying it. I can hear the lie in your voice. You're not getting in until I'm done dressing."

"Ouch, I'm mortally wounded! Come on Babe, open up. I'll be good. Honest."

"Yeah, right! What part of NO don't you understand? The 'N' or the 'O'? And who was on the phone? Are we needed in early or something?"

"Nah, Ted just wanted to switch shifts on Saturday. He's got a hot date lined up and doesn't want to cancel. He knows I'm not 'dating' and it's not like I'm going to be doing anything with you staying locked in the bedroom … and me stuck out here in the cold hallway….

Ryo flung the door open. "Don't even try the pity act. First, it's August. The only way the hallway is cold is if you pushed the air conditioning too low – again. Second, I'm only locked in the bedroom because my idiot partner won't keep his camera out of my face for two seconds. Now, get you shoes, we're going to breakfast.", and he kissed Dee lightly on the lips. "Before I decide to lay you out on the floor."

"Oh, kinky little Ryo! I'll gladly skip a meal for a roll in the hay." Dee promptly reversed their positions and pinned Ryo to the wall, kissing him with a lot more ferocity than Ryo had used.

Ryo gasped as he came up for air. "That's **NOT** what I meant! I meant if you keep it up with that camera I'm going to hit you with it. Please, please, put it away for a while. Give me a break. You can take it along when we go to the orphanage tomorrow. The kids will love it. Just clear the memory before we go."

"That's the first thing I check before taking the camera out of the apartment. You've got your own private memory stick for the camera. Nobody's gonna see my baby the way I do. Ever. That's why it's kept in the safe with the guns. I'll keep the Camcorder in there too once it gets here."

The air temperature plummeted to arctic conditions.

"WHAT CAMCORDER?"


End file.
